How the Sly Fox Stole Christmas!
How the Sly Fox Stole Christmas! is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise For my big Christmas entry this year, I decided that I would make my own Zootopia/WildeHopps take on How the Grinch Stole Christmas, combining certain aspects of the 2000 film and the 1966 Christmas special. I found that Nick and the 2000 version of the Grinch were similar in that both endured bullying by mean children in their childhoods that was a reason why they became like they did. Yes, I did something like this last year, but I wanted to do a better version, and include a bit of WildeHopps along the way. Story In a world similar to our own, but different in one very major way, there happened a story that you must see to believe. On the planet Terra, on the continent of Furana, lay the magnificent mammal metropolis of Zootopia! In this place of wonder, mammals of all kinds lived day to day. Now, ask any Zootopian, and they will have this to say: that there is no place like Zootopia on Christmas day. All buildings were decked out, every place was dressed. Shops rang with the sounds of registers, lights were ablaze. From Tundratown to Savanna Central and beyond, it was a place that just had to be seen. Yes, every Zootopian liked Christmas a lot, but that sly fox Nick Wilde, who resided in Savanna Central, did not. Nick Wilde absolutely hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please don't ask why, no mammal quite knows the reason. It couldn't be that his striped tie didn't fit just right. It could be that his Furibbean Joe shirt wasn't put on just right. But I think that the most likely reason of all was that his heart was two sizes too small. But whatever the reason, his tie or his heart, he observed the merry proceedings with a harsh frown. And they're hanging their stockings, he said with a sneer. Yes, as he well knew, in a few days was Christmas, It was practically here! He imagined all that would that happen come the morning of December 25th: mammal children of all descriptions would wake bright and early and rush for their toys, and then there was all the noise, noise, noise! It drove him crazy, he hated it to no end. Next, mammals of all sizes gather together and feast and sing. That was what he hated most of all. This fury began so long ago. As he thought of how he might destroy it, in Zootopia, Christmas preparations were in full swing. From the little town of Bunnyburrow had a new mammal come. It was none other than the brave bunny cop, Judy Hopps. This bunny had a mission, she knew what she would do. She had heard of this spiteful fox, and she would show him what was true. She would show him what to do, that brave bunny doe. As the sly fox thought of what Christmas would bring, he was soon confronted by that brave bunny cop. She knew who he was, she announced with great pride. The sly fox had been alone so long that he wasn't sure what to do. He tried to drive her away, but the bunny was doing what she had to do. For days this continued on, and for once Nick felt something inside that he hadn't felt before. However, he was determined to stop Christmas from coming, something no one had ever done before. It was Christmas Eve now, and he had to strike fast. Now he knew what he would do. He would make a quick Santa Claus hat and coat! With this coat and this hat, he would look just like old St. Nick! When it was done, he looked himself over with glee. It was then that a new thought came to him. All I need is a reindeer, he thought to himself. But, since reindeer were rare outside of Tundratown, there were none to be found. However, did that stop him? No! If he couldn't find a reindeer, he'd make one instead. So he took his best friend Finnick and some black thread and he tied a huge antler to the top of his head. It was quite dark when he headed into downtown Zootopia to begin his heist. All Zootopians were now in bed, all Zootopians deep in sleep. It was then that he arrived at the first house right there. Bypassing the security, he slipped right in. It was then and there that he took every present: Action figures, instruments and more. He then stripped all the decorations, every single one. Then, he decided, it was time to stuff up the tree. He pushed and he shoved as hard as he could. Then, he heard a sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast and saw a little tigress cub. She stared at the fox with wide, pleading eyes. She asked what he was doing. Nick, sly as ever, thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. Santa needed to repair it, he told her, and then he would bring it back here. When she had gone, he stuffed the tree up! Then he did the same exact thing to the other mammal's homes all over Zootopia. He had done it, he thought. He was about to dump all of it, when he heard a small sound. To his surprise, Judy appeared! She saw what he had on him, and took a deep sigh. Then the truth came out. Judy revealed her feelings for him, and he was moved to do the same. Then he heard a sound ringing across Zootopia. Every mammal, big and small, was singing, without any presents at all. He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming. It came. Somehow or other, it came just the same. Nick then realized that Christmas didn't come from a store. Christmas, he now knew, meant a little bit more. And what happened then? Well, in Zootopia they say, Nick Wilde's heart grew three sizes that day! Now that he was a happy fox once more, he brought all of the presents and decorations back, everything and more. Today was Christmas Day, and he, yes he, he himself, Nick Wilde, led the day's festivities. With Judy at his side, he now loved Christmas as he had before. Yes, he was merry. Very! Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer, cheer to mammals far and near. Category:Christmas stories Category:How the Grinch stole Christmas spoofs Category:Stories inspired by How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Holiday stories Category:Other fandom retellings fics Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Dr. Seuss crossovers